December Madness
by midnyt.shadow
Summary: What happens when Joe guest star at 'So Random' for their Christmas special? What's Chad's plan? Unexpected surprises occur! A whole lot of december madness. CHANNY
1. The Guest Star

**DECEMBER MADNESS**

**I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THIS STORY!**

**I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT!**

**ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

**Sonny's POV**

"It's either you're about to do a late Halloween special or did someone die?"

I rolled my eyes as I spotted a certain blonde leaning against Tawni's door frame from my vanity mirror.

Completely ignoring him I began putting on some lip gloss.

Chad stuffed his hands into the pocket of his Mack falls trousers.

"Not in the mood" I sighed off as I started applying some mascara.

"I never asked if you were in the mood or not." He spoke as he walked in the room.

Looking at myself for the last time I turned around to get my shoes.

"Ohh what's this?" Chad sat down on my vanity chair.

My eyes widen up.

I didn't know what else to do.

"GAAAH!"

I fling my shoe with the pointy heel targeting his stomach.

I made a run for it, quickly grabbing the note, my purse and headed my way out.

**Chad's POV**

My face was red as a tomato as the pain slowly began to spread.

"What's up with you?" a blonde walked in and checked herself out in the mirror.

I quickly straightened myself up "What's up with me? What's up with Sonny?"

"She's going on another date with Joe." She spoke as if it was obvious.

In fact it was.

I stood up and made my way out.

"BYE!" Tawni yelled.

I rolled my eyes and kept walking.

We finished off early today so I sat on my bed and tried to entertain myself.

I turned on the TV and Mackenzie Falls was up.

The last thing I want to see is me acting on TV, talk about pressure and insecurity.

I switched it off and turned the radio on as I looked through my phone.

"Let's see…" I spoke to myself as I looked at the new blogs.

"Rumors, rumors, rumors..ah-" I stopped. "What do we have here?"

I click on the link.

**Sonny's POV**

I skipped to my dressing room and spotted a certain blonde.

"Joe's guest starring ey?" he spun around to face me.

I arched a brow "How'd you know?"

"Word gets out fast." He smirked.

I smiled "Yup, he is. We start shooting tomorrow for our Christmas special."

Chad smiled. Something was up.

"Whatever you're thinking, don't do it." I reassured him.

Chad still seemed lost in thoughts "What?"

"Get lost Chad." I took out my script and began reading.

That's odd. No come back.

I turned towards the door and could already see him walking out.

I narrowed my brow but then started reading yet again.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO TO COME OUR REAL SOON!**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!**

**REVIEW**


	2. Game On!

**I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THIS STORY**

**HAVE A GOOD READ (:**

**

* * *

**

**Sonny's POV**

"OMG! Is it true?" Tawni blurted out as she slammed the door open.

My heart stopped for a bit but I soon recovered.

"What?" I turned round from the rack of my clothes.

Tawni rolled her eyes "Joe is guest staring for our Christmas special!"

I smiled and nodded.

"OMG! This is perfect! You and he could finally spend quality time together!"

Tawni giggled and clapped her hands together.

I arched a brow and rested my hands on my hips.

"Why are you so excited about it?"

Tawni just shook her head and yelped. "Rehearsals!"

Next thing I knew I was being dragged through the set.

My breath stopped for a bit, there he was.

Joe, standing across the room.

I smiled and waved.

Joe smiled and waved as well but something or should I say someone ruined the whole moment.

Chad was standing behind Joe, he waved back and smiled too.

I gave a disgusted look which was a bad idea since Joe thought the glare was for him.

Smiling my way pass the awkwardness I walked quickly and grabbed Chad's wrist.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered harshly.

Chad looked taken back, "That's not a proper way to talk to your guest star."

"GUEST STAR?" My voiced rose a bit dragging a bit of attention.

I could see Joe giving me the confused look from the corner of my eyes.

"What are you talking about guest star?" I lowered my volume again.

**Chad's POV**

Soon my part of the rehearsals is over.

I was by the snack table eating when I saw Joe and Sonny over at the piano.

I took an apple and bit it hardly.

"Ahhh… Love" Tawni nudged me "Beautiful isn't it?"

I glared at her and she glared back.

Soon we were both staring at Joe and Sonny again.

We both sighed.

"What are you so sighy about?" I asked.

"Love, it's just so romantic."

I made a gagging sound.

"What's your excuse?"

I smirked "Long day."

"Puh-Lease!" she stated nudged me again.

"You totally like Sonny."

My palms were sweaty but I had to hide it.

"Don't try to deny. See we both want something from each other." She sighed.

What's going on?

"I'm lost."

Tawni rolled her eyes.

"You want Sonny and I want love."

I smirked "You want love, from me?"

"Let's face it, you know people who are known."

I arched a brow.

"I'll help you and you hook me up. How about it?"

I twisted my lip and stared at Sonny.

**Sonny's POV**

I laughed "That's a good one!" I smiled at Joe.

Isn't he just dreamy?

"So I heard, there's something going on between you and that pretty boy right there."

Joe looked over to the snack table where Tawni and Chad were talking.

Wait what! Why are they talking?

"What do you mean?" I asked, still confused about what's going on.

Joe shook his head, "Never mind, shall we continue?"

I pressed a few keys "YUP!"

Joe smiled.

**Tawni's POV**

"No…No…No!" I checked people out of my wanted list.

Chad was sitting across me and frowned.

"Why don't you girls ever get enough of guys?" I arched a brow.

Tawni put the list down "Because they end up being a jerk!"

"Then why don't you get to know the guy first before dating them?" he stated.

I shrugged, whoa.

Chad could be deep!

"Oh hey guys!" Sonny came walking to where we were sitting.

I smiled "Hey Sonny! I need to use the bathroom. Be Right back!"

I stood up and once I was out of Sonny's sight I gave Chad the 'Be Nice' signal.

**Chad's POV**

"Sonnnaay! You play the piano?" I asked.

She nodded "Was I bad?"

I shook my head. "You were…alright."

"Awww, thanks Chad, I'll take that as a compliment." She smiled.

Just as I was about to say a better compliment Joe appeared out of nowhere.

"Hey Sonny, you look great today!" he smiled.

I felt like throwing up.

"Aww thank you joe!" she playfully nudged him.

"See you later Chad!" Sonny spoke happily as they began walking away.

I glared the moment they had their backs on me.

Gah! It's time to change plans.

I spoke to myself.

Game on Joe. Game on!

* * *

**WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK?**

**TELL ME BY REVIEWING :D**

**YOUR REVIEWS MEAN A LOT TO ME.**

**NEXT CHAPTER TO COME OUT REAL SOON!**


	3. Tawni's Tip: No 1

**I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THIS STORY!**

**ENJOY (:**

**

* * *

**

**Chad's POV**

"Oh, Hey Joe! You're early today." I stood beside him.

Joe smiled "I can't help but wonder, why do you hate Sonny?"

I smirked "What makes you think I do?"

Joe simply shrugged.

"I can see it in her eyes." He added.

I arched a brow, that's when he looked at me.

"Just, forget it." And he began walking away.

I stood still for a while trying to figure out what he meant when I was nudge.

"Day dreaming about yourself again." Sonny mocked as I looked at her.

I made a fake, sarcastic laugh "Good one!" and rolled my eyes.

"But…I knew you were" I winked at her as I too began walking away.

I love leaving her hanging in thoughts.

"Chaaad!" Tawni giggled and hand gestured me to come to her.

I was quite confused but that's when I got it.

"So! Hooked me up with anyone yet?" she smiled.

I smiled "Yea and you should be getting a text from him in 5..4..3..2..1"

Tawni's phone chimed. She began squealing and gave me a quick hug.

"Yeeeepp!"

I was taken back for a second. "NEVER! Do that again..ever!"

Tawni rolled her eyes before walking away.

"Chad you're up!" I heard Marshall call my name.

I took my place and everyone stood quietly watching.

"And now, give it up for CHAD DYLAN COOPER!" The announcer spoke.

"Hey! It's great to be hosting the 'So Random!' Holiday Special!" I started off.

My part went by quick and soon it was Tawni and Grady's part.

It's a sketch where they have to clean Santa clauses beard.

Sonny was standing by Marshall, holding her script and no sign of Joe. Great!

_Tawni's tip number 1: Compliment, girls love compliments._

I don't really know why I took tips from Tawni.

The entire girls are already after me and I don't do anything to want to attract them.

It's naturally in born, but why is Sonny different.

"Sonnaay!" I spoke.

"Not now Chad." She began walking away from Marshall knowing that he was irritated.

I arched a brow "I just wanted to say that… Your hair looks nice today."

I smiled as she turned around, Sonny then wrapped her arms around her head.

"Don't you dare do anything to it!" she snapped.

Whoa! Does she really think I'm that mean.

"Relax, I'm not going to shave your head or something." I assured her.

She slowly fixed her hair "You better!" and walked away.

I let my arm fall to my side.

Soon I trailed behind her and it wasn't long until she realized it.

"So, what's the deal with you and Joe?" I spoke once again.

Sonny stopped walking to face me.

"What do you mean?"

Sonny's eyes met mine and Joe was right, there was something different.

Something has changed since I first saw her.

"You know, you both, on a date." I winked trying to tease her.

Sonny smiled and blushed.

Whoaaaaaa! Does she ACTUALLY like him?

"It's just a friendly date, it's nothing." She tucked some hair behind her ears.

My palms were sweating.

"Ha! Good!"

Sonny frowned "Good?"

"I heard …." I whispered softly the following words "He's a player" and kept my finger on my lip.

Sonny was taken back "Well those are just rumors!"

"Is it Sonny? is it really?"

**Sonny's POV**

Why was Chad telling me all this?

Although the compliment was kind of nice, still, there has to be something to it.

And now here comes that 'something'! Why is he telling lies?

"Go away Chad! We all know that Joe's a nice guy." I began walking again.

This time he wasn't following me.

"Is he Sonny? Is he really?"

I groaned and headed to my dressing room.

As I made my way I bumped in to Joe.

"Oh hey, what are you doing here?"

"Ummm, nothing. Just looking around." He smiled and shoved his hands in his pocket.

I just nodded "I see."

"What's wrong?" he suddenly asked.

I looked down "Nothing's wrong."

"C'mon Sonny, you can tell me anything."

I smiled and looked up.

**Tawni's POV**

I reapplied my lip stick.

I could see Chad wearing his Mack Falls uniform.

"Back to work already?" I asked.

Chad nodded.

WOW! We just finished rehearsals and now his off to another work.

I must say that he's a hard worker.

"So, how did it go?" I smiled.

Chad didn't seem so happy "I said her hair looked nice and she freaked out thinking I was going to do something bad to it."

I couldn't help myself but laugh; I could feel him glaring at me and cleared my throat.

"Ugh! Fine, I'll see what I can do." I made my way to the dressing room when I passed by Joe in the hallway who was on the phone.

I smiled and so did he.

"What did Joe want?" I ask Sonny as I entered our dressing room.

Sonny was already fixing her stuff.

"Nothing, we just talked." She spoke blankly.

I just nodded "Leaving so soon?"

"Yup. But I'll be back later. Just going to meet up with a friend."

I arched a brow "I see. Well Chad's looking awfully good today."

I opened up the subject although saying that made me throw up.

That's when Sonny gave me a disgusted look.

"Are you feeling alright Tawni?"

"Pfth! I sure am! I just never noticed it before." I carried on.

"What do you mean?" Sonny hanged her bag on her shoulders.

I gave her an unsure look "Oh you-… never mind." I smiled knowing she would want more information.

"Tawni, what is it?" she walked towards me.

I shrugged "Nooothing" I reapplied my coco moco loco.

I could see that Sonny was curious but I don't want to make it too obvious.

"Bye" I smiled as she headed out.

**Sonny's POV**

Why was Chad and Tawni being so…weird?

First the talks, then I spotted them hugging on set today, and Tawni complimenting him.

I bit my bottom lip as I waited for the traffic light to turn green.

Could it be?... No it can't be.

Tawni and Chad hates each other.

They can't like each other… right?

* * *

**WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK?**

**TELL ME ABOUT BY REVIEWING!**

**NEXT CHAPTER TO COME OUT SOON :D**


	4. The Picture

**I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THIS STORY!**

**ENJOY AND TELL ME IF ITS SHORT OR LONG :)**

* * *

**Chad's POV**

"And CUT, we're done for today!" Our director called out.

I was about to get in my car when Tawni screeched "Chad! I don't have a ride home."

"So?" I spoke blankly.

Tawni rolled her eyes "Oh, so you don't want to know what I told Sonny today, that's alright."

She began walking away.

I'm dying of curiousness "Get in." I opened the passenger car.

"Yeep!" Tawni clapped her hands and got in.

My gosh this girl could talk. Tawni hasn't stopped talking since she entered the car.

I was getting quiet annoyed. "So, what happened with Sonny?"

I cut her off before she continued talking about this friend that I hooked her up with.

"Alright Mr. Impatient. Well I said that you looked nice today." She started off.

I was pretty happy with that "And I left her hanging with some dangling statement."

Tawni seemed happy, I on the other hand don't get girls mind.

"So, that's it?" I stopped the car as we reached to her house.

Tawni nodded, "Yup, trust me, she wants more information."

Tawni winked and blow me a kiss as a thank you for hooking her up with another friend of mine.

Talk about creepy, I gave her a gagging face which she gladly returned back before going to her house.

**Tawni's POV**

"Hey Sonny, you ready for today's rehearsals?" I asked happily.

"YA!" she blurted out annoyed.

I smirked "Well, someone's a little cranky." I stood up.

"Just not in the mood." With that I was left alone.

Chad must have seen her like this as well cause after a few seconds he came in our dressing room.

"What's up with her?" he asked.

I simply shrugged.

"Anyways! I made this sketch where you and Sonny are boyfriend and girlfriends going skiing. It's a short sketch but at least, it's something."

Chad smiled.

Boy was this boy desperate about Sonny!

Just then Josh came in with a 'Tween Weekly' magazine.

I would usually have read it but we were running late so Chad and I wasn't bothered reading anything at the moment.

**Sonny's POV**

I crippled the magazine.

"Whoa! Someone's a weeh bit mad." Joe dragged his chair and sat next to me.

I took a deep breath. "I'm just, confused.." I said unsure.

I was having mixed emotions.

Why should I care if they're together or not?

I don't even like Chad, so I shouldn't care and Tawni's my best friend so I should be happy.

"You shouldn't jump into conclusions." Joe tapped my shoulder as if he has read my mind.

I simply nodded.

I didn't see Chad the whole day, they were at a close set doing the part where there's Chad and Mackenzie.

I sat down in my bed with my laptop on my lap.

There was a knock at my door "Hey hun, want anything to eat?"

I shook my head "No thanks, I'm not hungry." I smiled at my mom as she close my door.

I was checking the latest blogs when I saw the same picture again.

Tawni blowing Chad a kiss outside her house.

My heart ached but why should it.

So I have a TINY crush on Chad before, but no, I like Joe.

Joe understands me; he knows when I'm sad and exactly what to say.

Chad on the other hand mocks me and makes me feel down.

Joe's always there when I need him, anytime, anywhere.

Chad's always too busy to answer my calls.

But Chad is… oh who am I kidding?

Chad doesn't care about me.

I close my laptop and took out my guitar.

They say that when you're at an emotional state you'll make a great song out of it.

I grabbed a pen and paper.

Ok, so what should I do to get Chad out of my mind?

_I throw all of your stuff away, then I clear you out of my head._

_I tear you out of my heart… _

Just then my phone chimed.

A message from Chad.

_**Sonny, A new sketch has been sent on your email.**_

Ok, random message.

_**Ok, Thanks.**_

I then deleted it and didn't reply.

Why should I?

_And ignore all your messages._

I smiled at myself and took a deep breath.

**Chad's POV**

Sonny's been acting really weird for the past few days.

"What's up Sonny?" I asked.

Sonny wasn't making any eye contact "Nothing."

I wasn't convinced.

"I'm…sorry." I spoke quietly.

She then turned to me.

"Sorry about what?"

"I don't know." I bit my bottom lip.

Sonny walked closer to me.

"You're saying sorry and you don't even know what you're sorry about! You don't mean it! Your heart is so cold." She spat it all out before walking.

**Tawni's POV**

Sonny glared at me as she walked pass by.

I could see a shocked Chad.

"What just happened?" I asked.

"Sonny screamed at me and said that I have a cold heart."

I arched a brow "Why? What did you do this time?"

Chad shook his head.

Just then Marshall walked towards us.

"When are you two kids planning to tell me that you were going out?" he said crabbily.

"WHAT?" Chad and I both screamed.

Marshall rolled his eyes and showed us the magazine.

"Ohhhh, this is bad. Do you think this is why Sonny's mad?" I asked him.

Chad just stared at the picture.

"Ok, this picture looks SO wrong in SO many ways… I think I'm gonna throw up!" he made a disgusted face.

"Wait…" I smiled "Sonny's mad because of this…"

Chad arched a brow then lightened up.

"GAH! Kids these days!" Marshall walked away.

"Are you thinking of what I'm thinking?" I asked him.

Chad smiled and nodded "So what do we do? Tell her the truth?"

I laughed "Silly Chad, No, we continue and make an act." I winked at him before walking away.

* * *

**TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK ABOUT IT BY REVIEWING!**

**NEXT CHAPTER TO COME OUT SOON!**


	5. Double Date

**I OWN NOTHING ****EXCEPT FOR THE PLOT **

**THE SKETCHES ARE TAKEN FROM SONNY WITH A CHANCE: HOLIDAY SPECIAL AND THE SONG**

**A REMINDER: THAT THIS ARE ALL FICTION**

**

* * *

**

**Chad's POV**

I'm not going to lie.

Although I know I can pull something off since I'm the greatest actor of our generation.

It just doesn't feel right about lying to Sonny.

The next day Sonny was sitting at her side of the dressing room.

"Hello!" I greeted cheerfully as I kept a piece of rose on Tawni's table.

Tawni smiled and hugged me.

Gross! But I'm in character now, completely unattached!

"So I'm still picking you up at 8:00 right?" I asked as we pulled away.

Tawni nodded and we were still quiet close to each other making me really uncomfortable.

And man does she put so much perfume!

"Oh! So it's true! You guys are together!" Sonny said in a cute way.

I smiled and so did Tawni, next thing I knew Tawni was holding my hand.

"Yup!" she giggled "Aren't I just lucky?"

I forced a smile trying to remove the awkwardness.

Sonny smiled "Well you two make a really cute couple… CHAWNI! Awwww…."

I don't get it; I thought Sonny would be all mad.

She must be playing it cool.

Tawni laughed and hit my chest and man did it hurt!

"Aww Chad, CHAWNI sounds cute!" she yelped.

"Sounds like a Chinese food." I whispered.

Tawni pinched my sides making me yelped.

**Sonny's POV**

Why were they acting like this in front of me?

Don't they know that I'm hurt?

This is a good thing; they don't know that it hurts me.

"So, Tawni, exactly when were you planning on telling me about you and Chad?"

Tawni smirked "I didn't think you would be interested. You hate him remember, too bad."

"Too bad?" I asked.

"Yea, he used to like you." Tawni shaped her nails.

He did? My heart sank.

I swallowed "He did?"

Tawni nodded "Then he found out that you like Joe."

I arched a brow, that's when Joe knocked at the door.

"Sorry to disturb you girls but Sonny can I talk to you for a minute?" he spoke.

Tawni gladly left the room, probably going to Mack Falls.

"Sonny, there's something I've been wanting to tell you."

I gulped.

"Sonny, will you be my girlfriend?" Joe held my hand.

Just then I saw Chad and Tawni at the door.

My jaw hung. "I…umm.."

Chad grabbed Tawni's hand and walked away.

"Umm… I gotta go." I quickly spat out and ran towards the two blondes.

"Chad! Tawni! Wait up!"

Chad was the first to turn around.

"What you heard back there-"

"I get it." Chad interrupted me.

"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone. Your secrets safe with me."

"No bu-"

"If you don't mind, we're kinda late for our lunch reservations. Talk to you after lunch."

Just like that they were gone.

I felt a hand touch my shoulder.

"Sonny, are you alright?"

I turned around to see Joe.

I nodded and smiled "I would love to be your girlfriend."

I put on my largest smile and Joe pulled me in for a hug.

I sighed.

**Chad's POV**

Just as Tawni and I were out of Sonny's sight I quickly snatched my hand out of hers.

"You alright?" Tawni asked.

I faked a smile but failed.

"Chad, I told Sonny that you USED to like her."

I looked at her "Why? You know what. I don't think I can do this anymore."

Tawni frowned.

"It just doesn't feel right." I sighed "I have to go anyways. Mackenzie Falls needs me."

With that I walked away leaving Tawni there.

**Tawni's POV**

I waited as Sonny opened the door.

"Happy Holidays!" I greeted.

"Hey girls!" Sonny I mean Snowy.

"Ohh Snowy the house looks beautiful!"

We were all speaking in a different accent.

Soon we came to the part where we were all arguing.

That's when a car horn was heard.

"HEY! HEY YOU! PRINCESS!" Chad, in character of Prince Carmine screamed

I knew that this would be real awakward.

Soon the door opened once again and this time Chad was dressed in a Prince type with a mistletoe on his hand.

"Hey ya'll, I walked 5ft to get to the door. How about a little something, something for Prince Carmine."

That's when Zora stood up.

"Oh wait, you two know each other?"

And it wasn't long until the sketch was done.

I must admit there was no hint of awkwardness at all.

Which was… weird.

Taking out my itchy wig I ran up to Chad.

"Hey, not bad." I nudged him.

Chad arched a brow and just then Joe and Sonny came walking towards us.

"Hey! Great sketch!" Joe smiled.

Sonny removed her wig as well.

"We were wondering, how about we do a double date?" Sonny giggled.

Before Chad could speak I cut him off "We would love to!"

"Awesome!" Joe grinned.

"Oh Joe, wardrobe. Our piano scene is coming up next." Sonny reminded Joe.

As soon as they left Chad gave me a disappointed look.

"What?" I asked confused.

Chad smirked.

"Lighten up Chad. We could make Sonny jealous, and then she'll realize who she really likes."

I knew he didn't like the whole idea but he CANNOT give up!

"Why do you want Sonny and I to be together anyways?"

Chad finally asked and I knew he would, someday.

"Because, I believe in destiny. And I can feel that you two are right for each other."

I let out a sigh. "Later!"

**Chad's POV**

I watched as Sonny and Joe took their place.

The piano begins to play.

"Didn't know what to give you. Ordinary just wouldn't do."

Sonny began singing, hearing her voice makes me melt inside.

She has an amazing voice.

I kept quiet.

They were so close to each other and soon they were just staring at each other.

"You are looking so lovely." Joe sang.

I clenched my fist.

"As I sing my song for you." Just as Sonny sang those words for a split second she glanced at me then back at Joe.

My heart stopped and soon enough the song was done.

**Sonny's POV**

"WOW! I can't believe were really here, now, together." I sighed out as Joe and I held hands and entered the restaurant.

Chad and Tawni hasn't come yet, something I have expected.

"So how have you been?" Joe asked.

"Good" I smiled "what about you?"

Joe nodded "Same. Between the two of us.. I'm actually working on something new."

"Exciting." I giggled "Mind telling me more about that 'something'?" I quoted out.

Joe laughed and shook his head "Not now but you're adorable."

I slightly blushed.

Soon the two blondes came in holding hands.

Chad sat next to me and Tawni sat next to Joe.

In this case we were facing our dates.

"Sorry we were late." Tawni spoke "Traffic."

They took time to get settled down.

"Nice choice." Chad looked around the place.

Joe smiled "Thanks."

"SMILE!" A random photographer took a photo us.

The last thing we needed was any rumors to get out.

"SECURITY!" Joe called out.

This restaurant was private.

Soon the security dragged him outside but words get out fast.

Other people noticed us and began taking pictures with their cameras and blogging.

Joe sat back down and we all kept quiet knowing the result of this night wouldn't be good.

* * *

**TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK BY REVIEWING!**

**NEXT CHAPTER TO COME OUT SOON!**


	6. Rumors

**I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT FOR THE PLOT**

**I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE AND KEEP THE REVIEW COMING! (:**

**

* * *

**

**Sonny's POV**

Chad, Tawni and Joe were gathered in the prop house looking worried.

"What's up guys?" I greeted.

I knew that last night went bad but the positive me just had to rise up to the occasion.

Tawni stood up and handed me a copy of the latest issue of 'tween weekly'.

"Our double date last night's on the cover." Joe spoke up as I looked at the picture.

Tawni sat next to Chad and just then the speaker called all four of us to Mr. Condor office.

"SIT DOWN!" he screamed.

Whoa he was harsh; we all quickly did as what we were told.

"Now I know that you all know very well why you're here!" he starts off.

We all nodded.

"Anyone minds telling me about it?" he trails on.

There was silence.

"I see..." he began pacing "Well this is UNACCEPTABLE!"

It startled all of us.

We all watched as him as he was lost in thoughts.

"After Christmas you all will be attending an interview to sort this all out." He began.

He nodded to himself "I want no contact what so ever between any of you in public! I want this too all cool down before you make any statements. NOW DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!" he screamed.

We all nodded and left as he dismissed us.

No one spoke to anyone the whole day.

The rehearsals went smoothly and are just doing some last minute touches.

**Chad's POV**

The halls seems quiet, everyone's probably home.

I grab my car keys and headed out just to be blinded by flashes of camera.

I kept a straight face and made my way to the car.

They were still taking a video of me as I started my car and soon I was off.

There were paparazzi parked in front of my house as well and I knew that I wasn't the only one dealing with this problem.

The next day the paparazzo's were still everywhere and this time the attention was separated as I parked my car I noticed that Sonny has just arrived as well.

"GREAT!" I rolled my eyes.

I was used to this stuff, keep a straight face, make no comments and push your way through.

Sonny on the other hand had no idea.

I knew I couldn't do anything so I made my way towards her car still being blinded and mobbed.

Sonny kept a straight face as well as she stood behind me letting me shove them away and soon we were inside the studio.

"Thanks." Sonny finally spoke out as she fixed her clothes.

I smiled and went over to Mack Falls and her to the 'Random'.

Finally it was a wrap! The holiday special was finally done.

"Before you all go! I have an announcement to make!" Marshall spoke.

We all kept quiet as he took a bowl filled with papers.

"We are having a Christmas party and we're having a secret Santa so everyone pick one." The bowl has been passed around.

**Tawni's POV**

"So Sonny! Who did you get?" I smiled as she came in.

Sonny shook her head "It's a secret!"

"Cruel much!" I pouted.

I had no idea what to give to the person I got.

I can't ask them anything or they'll know.

Hmmmm… I thought to myself.

I want to know who she got though, I love digging up secrets!

**Joe's POV**

I twisted my lip and just then Chad passed by.

"Hey" I greeted.

"Hey, this whole secret Santa thing is whack isn't it?" he stated.

I nodded "So who did you get?" I asked.

Chad smiled and kept a secret gesture.

I rolled my eyes "Alright!"

"Clue!" Chad stated off. "She's gorgeous!" and with that Chad left.

Tawni, Chad got Tawni. They are going out so Chad must mean her.

**Sonny's POV**

Gosh! This whole thing is harder than I thought.

I don't want to disappoint anyone with my gift.

I sighed as I wrapped my jacket tighter.

It was pretty cold.

"Hey Sonshine!" I turned around to see Joe grinning at me.

I smiled "Hey" hugged him, I sighed.

"So how's the whole secret santa thing?"

I groaned "Alright, tough!"

Joe agreed.

"Anyways I have to go, meeting my brothers." I nodded and smiled.

"I have some Christmas shopping to do as well." We both took each other's hands and made our way out.

As we walked by we passed by Chad and Tawni.

AWKWARDNESS.

**Tawni's POV**

It was waaay to awkward!

Soon Chad and I were the only one.

We headed towards the dressing room.

"What do we do about the interview?" I asked.

Chad simply shrugged "Come clean."

We both sighed.

The next morning more terrible rumors came!

"WHAT? Joe and I aren't dating!" I blurted out.

"And Chad and I aren't dating either." Sonny screamed as well.

Just then both Joe and Chad came in with a disappointed look on their face.

"Guys, I have an announcement to make." Chad spoke up.

Everyone looked at him.

"Tawni and I are… breaking up."

My jaw dropped, Chad did not inform me about this!

But play along; I know how much pressure Chad is in.

It'll help if the fake dating ends.

I nodded.

Sonny came and hugged me.

This is weird, why do I feel…upset?

* * *

**THANK YOU FOR READING**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**AND TO THOSE WHO KEPT REVIEWING AND STICKING WITH ME THROUGH ALL MY STORIES... YOU GUYS ROCK!**

**NEXT CHAPTER TO COME OUT SOON!**


	7. Fight

**I DO NOT OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE**

**I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS!**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**

* * *

**

**Chad's POV**

I have had enough!

All the pressure with faking things with Tawni and the paparazzi.

I was not in the best mood and I have to act like I'm not hurt whenever I see Joe and Sonny.

It's exhausting! Tawni has been acting weird as well since I broke our 'fake' relationship.

I slumped down at the couch in my dressing room.

**Sonny's POV**

Oh WOW!

One thing I know is that Tawni is used to all the break ups.

My only wonder is, was Chad ok with it?

Chad hasn't been on a proper relationship in a long time.

It's all just flings.

But by the way it looks Chad and Tawni really did seem hurt.

They really did like each other.

Tawni seemed paranoid for some reason and left early.

I walked over to Mackenzie Falls.

"Hey Chad." I smiled as I entered his dressing room.

Chad just glanced at me and looked back at his script.

I sighed and walked closer to him "Chad are you alright?"

Chad kept quiet; I knew that he was hurt so I hugged him.

I didn't feel him hug back which hurts but soon he did.

I smiled and kissed him on the cheeks.

Everything is going to be ok.

I gave him a comforting smile and walked out of his dressing room just to see Joe standing there.

"Joe" I hissed as he grabbed my arm and dragged me away.

"OUCH! Joe you're hurting me!" I yelled.

Joe seemed pretty angry.

"What was that all about?" he spoke angrily.

"What?" I asked.

Joe shook his head "You know what I'm talking about! You and Chad!"

"What! There's nothing going on between me and Chad."

Joe clenched his fist.

"I don't ever want to see you talking to him again."

"You can't tell what I should do! Chad's my friend!" I shook my arm off of his grip.

"Do what I say!" he commanded me.

I smirked "WHAT! NO!"

"So you'd rather be with him than me!" he screamed.

I was taken back and my throat hurts as I tried to hold back my tears.

"What?" was all I could say, I was tired of this. Why doesn't Joe trust me?

Joe yelled and threw everything in his way and stormed out.

Finally tears kept streaming down my eyes as I ran towards my dressing room.

**Tawni's POV**

"No Tawni, No!"

I spoke to myself.

"You cannot fall for him! No! Because it was all fake."

I began brushing my hair and speaking to myself at the mirror.

"Yea Tawni, it was all acting and you just got carried away!"

I sighed and nodded.

"Bounce back time Tawn."

I took out my phone and dialed a couple of numbers.

**Chad's POV**

I was pretty shock to see Sonny in my dressing room comforting me.

She must have thought that I was crushed about the break up.

Which I'm not, I stared blankly in my script not wanting to give anything away.

Soon Sonny was gone.

I took me a while to catch my breath and stand up to thank her.

That's when I heard Joe screaming and fling things around in an empty room.

I peeked to see Sonny run out to her dressing room as Joe left.

"What just happened?" I hissed.

I stood up straight and made my way to Sonny.

There she was curled up in a ball on the couch at her side of the room.

Crying. I walked slowly.

"Sonny." I whispered as I kneeled down next to her.

She kept quiet and her sobbing lowered.

"I'm not going to ask if you're alright cause I know you're not." I started off and patted her back.

I sighed "At least tell me what happened."

Sonny kept quiet and sniffed, with her hands still covering her face.

She seemed miserable and she was never like this.

I shook my head stood up and headed out.

I clenched my fist and made my way to Joe who was in the parking lot.

Surprisingly there were no papz.

They must have gotten over the whole drama.

"EY!" I yelled as Joe was about to enter his car.

Joe seemed pissed and so was I.

"What!" he yelled back.

I went closer to him "What did you do to Sonny?"

"HA! ME! You're the one trying to steal her from me!" he snapped.

What was he talking about.

"I saw everything and I've been watching you closely! You ruin everything!"

"Sonny and I weren't doing anything bad!"

Joe clenched his fist "SHUT UP! LIAR!" and with that I felt a sting on my cheek, Joe punched me.

I took me a while to take it all in and when I was caught up I bounced back and punched him harder.

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! THEY MEAN A LOT AND ENCOURAGE ME!**

**NEXT CHAPTER TO COME OUT REAL SOON!**

**TO THOSE WHO HAVE ALSO BEEN READING MY 'SOUL MATES' STORY. SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED.**

**AS SOON AS I FINISH THIS STORY I WILL GET RIGHT ON IT!**


End file.
